An alternative galaxy
by jedikunji
Summary: Maul is trained by Yoda as a jedi, Qui Gon survives and trains Anakin. Dooku stays loyal to the order What would the Star Wars universe look like?
1. Chapter 1

**This first chapter of my story tells how the main characters of our fanfiction got into the situations which they are in now.**

 _Maul is found by Yoda and trained as a jedi , Dooku stays loyal to the order , Qui Gon survives and trains Anakin , what would the galaxy look like? Story starts after the battle of Geonosis_

 **The droid army (battle of Geonosis)**

General Grievous was the leader of the droid army and was personally taught by Sidious. The general lured the jedi into a trap on Geonosis but was forced to retreat due to the 'not so secret to him' clone army coming to the rescue

 **Maul**

Maul was an amazingly powerful jedi

The 31 year old had been promoted to master at the age of 24

Maul was one of the two jedi that Yoda had officially trained as his apprentices, but Yoda basically thought all younglings in the temple

Yoda had found the Zabrak on Dathomir and managed to make a deal with Maul's mother , Talzin to keep the Dathomir witches as allies

Maul had a powerful connection to the dark side of the force , Yoda had taught him to let go of these feelings and lock them away

Maul was similar to Mace Windu , using a purple lightsaber combined with dark side techniques but only if necessary

The Zabrak jedi master had a really close friendship with Obi Wan Kenobi , the two of them were a legendary team while taking on the droid army

Maul was a force adept at it's best , able to meditate for hours and hours , his record was only beaten by master Yoda

Maul had trouble meditating lately however due to the dark side clouding everything

His blue eyes stared into the Coruscant sky and he wondered what the point in all of this was

 **Anakin**

Anakin stared at his new mechanical hand

Qui Gon entered the room and held Anakin's mechanical hand

Anakin felt like he had disappointed his master, he had recklessly charged at Grievous without thinking

"I'm sorry, master"

"There is nothing to be sorry about , Anakin" Qui Gon said

"However you are not getting away so easily , this week's training will be dedicated to staying calm in battle"

"I'm looking forward to it master !" Anakin said trying to not sound unhappy

Anakin was dismissed and went to his quarters

Anakin and Qui Gon had been too late to save his mother

Thank god his master was there or he would have done something that would've haunted him for the rest of his life

It was late at night and Anakin let his thoughts dwell and fell asleep

 **Palpatine**

The chancellor was sitting in his office thinking of his plans

He knew that Anakin was the chosen one but he could not seduce the boy

Qui Gon would never let Anakin out of his sight when dealing with the senate and the boy was to attached to his master to be turned so easily

Palpatine had recently taken on an apprentice , a female called 'Asajj Ventress'

Ventress was strong in the force and had amazing potential

Palpatine let out a sigh, disappointed that his plans for Anakin had failed , the galaxy however ...

Would soon bow to the might of the Sith


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin had been summoned by the jedi council

They would probably lecture him on what happened on Geonosis

Anakin entered the council room and the curtains were up, covering the room in darkness

Suddenly multiple lightsaber's ignited across the room

Anakin could see Qui Gon in front of him smiling

Yoda approached Anakin

Anakin kneeled knowing precisely what this meant , he had dreamed of this day for a long time !

Yoda spoke

"By the right of the council, by will the of the force"

Yoda cut Anakin's padawan braid from his hair

"Proven yourself over and over you have, a reason to keep you padawan, we see not"

"Jedi knight you are now , rise you may"

Anakin stood proudly in front of the other Jedi

The curtains went down and the jedi walked into the temple hallway

Many jedi located at the temple were there to congratulate the young knight

Maul and Obi Wan were there as well

 _(Obi Wan has been made a master at this point)_

The two of them were approached by Master Mundi

"Would you come along , the council has a mission for you two"

Quinlan Voss stared at the 2 jedi

"Getting called away for duty again ey?" Voss asked

"Good luck training the younglings , i heard that some new ones have just arrived !" Maul yelled at his fellow jedi while following Mundi and Obi Wan

Yoda suddenly appeared behind Voss and let out a silent laugh

Voss knew what this meant , another day training younglings !

 **In the council chamber**

Maul and Obi Wan waited until all council members arrived

Windu started briefing the 2 jedi

"We have confirmation that General Grievous has his personal fleet patrolling the Florum system"

"Isn't the Florum system in neutral space?" Kenobi asked

"The system is controlled by pirates who do not like the seperatists being there"

"A pirate named Hondo recently contacted us revealing the information" Plo Koon said

"So our contact is a pirate?" Kenobi asked jokingly

"Well uhm ..." Windu hesitated and looked at Yoda who was enjoying this too much to interfere

"Yeah" Windu said

"How wonderful" Kenobi answered

"Trust you on this we do" Yoda said

"Gather a fleet you will and capture the General you must"

"A boarding party of fellow jedi will also be provided" Windu said

"We will immediately begin masters" Maul said

The 2 jedi bowed before the members of the council and left the council chamber


End file.
